Black Guard
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Peut-on résumer un homme en vingt-six lettres, peut-on résumer une vie en quelques mots, peut-on résumer un personnage en quelques lignes... Sans doute pas. Mais on peut essayer... Sirius Black...
1. Amitié

Amitié

Quand son rire éclatait dans une salle, éclaboussant les murs d'un son cristallin, on pouvait être sûr que c'était lié aux propos d'un Maraudeur. Il ne les quittait jamais. Ils étaient sa vie. Ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Ils étaient sa joie. Ils étaient son filet, surtout. Ils étaient ceux qui lui avaient tendu la main malgré son nom, ceux qui l'en protégeaient. Sans faux-semblants. Avec eux, il était réel, il n'était pas cette image en carton pâte qu'on lui prêtait. Il était juste lui. Et le plus incroyable était que ça leur suffisait.


	2. Black

Black

Parfois, il se disait que son âme était noire. Après tout, ça aurait été logique. Sa famille la portait en bannière. Il n'avait toujours vu que méchanceté, horreurs et cruauté, dans cette maison qui le répugnait. Parfois, il avait peur d'en avoir été infecté. Comme une gangrène qui se propage, contre laquelle on ne peut rien. Parfois, il se surprenait lui-même à être cruel, et il se disait après coup qu'il ne valait finalement pas mieux qu'eux. Il luttait, de toute ses forces. Il aurait voulu changer de nom, se l'arracher, pour ne plus jamais y être associé. Si seulement.


	3. Coeur

Cœur

Il était un Gryffondor. Il était courageux, il avait le cœur sur la main. Il était impulsif aussi. Jamais il ne faillirait à un ami, ou à une mission. Quand il avait appris sa maison, il en avait sauté de joie. Il s'était promis de toujours rester un Gryffondor dans son esprit. Cette impulsivité qui le caractérisait lui avait coûté la vie. Qu'importe, il était mort en respectant sa promesse. Il avait protégé ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il était mort en souriant. Il n'avait pas cédé. Il n'avait pas failli. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Pied-de-nez à sa mère.


	4. Dragon

Dragon

Bouse de dragon. Un jour, ça avait été le mot de passe à donner à la Grosse Dame pour pouvoir passer. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la blague qui s'en était suivie. James et lui s'étaient faufilés dans la réserve de leur professeur de potions, pour voir s'il n'en avait pas un peu. Peter avait fait le guet à la porte du cachot tandis que Remus les couvrait dans le dortoir, il ne tenait pas à être mêlé à ces histoires. Ils avaient fini par en verser dans le verre de Severus. Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié.


	5. Eclipse

Éclipse

Certains le voyaient comme une étoile, qui brillait de mille feux attirant toute une galaxie de personne dans son entourage. Un de ces astres contre lequel on a envie de se réchauffer, de sentir palpiter la vie, de s'en gorger. Ses amis disaient de lui qu'il était une éclipse. Il éclairait Poudlard de sa joie, il y exhibait sa bonne humeur, il en imprégnait les autres élèves. Nul n'ignorait plus son rire si éclatant. Mais parfois, le doute le reprenait. Sa joie disparaissait alors pour laisser place à la peur et à la tristesse. Sa luminosité s'effondrait pour devenir ombre.


	6. Frères

Frères

Ils étaient si différents. Il avaient été si proches pourtant. Avant. Avant tout ça. Sirius se souvenait encore de tout, de leurs jeux, de leurs discussions, de son petit frère venant le voir dans son lit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il se souvenait de sa bouille d'ange, de ses cheveux noirs qui balayaient son visage chiffonné par le sommeil quand il se réveillait. On disait qu'il était beau mais c'était faux. Son frère l'était bien plus, il avait cette innocence et cette pureté qui ferait se damner un saint. Et pourtant. C'était Regulus qui s'était condamné à l'Enfer.


	7. Gardien

Gardien

Quand James le lui avait annoncé, il en avait été incroyablement fier. Le jeune homme était comme son frère, son frère de cœur, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Mais ensuite, il avait eu peur. Peur qu'on le torture pour qu'il révèle son secret. Tout le monde connaissait leur amitié, c'était dangereux. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui non, mais pour son ami. Alors ils avaient choisi Peter. C'était plus discret. Il l'avait regretté le restant de ses jours. Il avait tué James et Lily plus sûrement que s'il avait été leur gardien.


	8. Haine

Haine

Il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça de manière aussi forte un jour. Encore moins contre l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant, quand il avait appris la trahison de Peter, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il allait le tuer. Et il l'aurait fait sans remord. L'amitié était la chose la plus importante dans son monde, plus encore que l'amour, et Peter l'avait honteusement bafouée. Il aurait été sans pitié. Et si Remus et Harry n'avaient pas retenu son bras treize ans plus tard, il n'aurait pas flanché plus. Sa haine ne s'était jamais éteinte. Ses braises rougeoieraient encore longtemps.


	9. Insouciance

Insouciance

On lui reprochait son insouciance. On lui reprochait sa joie. On lui reprochait ses blagues. C'était la Guerre. La Terreur. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi ? Pourtant, on vénérait aussi son attitude. Parce qu'elle occultait la vie hors de Poudlard. Elle oubliait le reste. C'était sa carapace, son arme, sa survie. Bien sûr qu'il pensait au reste. Bien sûr qu'il était conscient de ce qui se passait. Bien sûr qu'il n'ignorait pas que son avenir était noir. Comment aurait-il pu ? Son frère allait devenir un Mangemort. Ses parents étaient des monstres. Ne comprenaient-ils pas, tous, qu'il survivait seulement ?


	10. Jeu

Jeu

Sortir avec une fille, c'était comme un jeu. On disait de lui qu'il était un tombeur. Pourtant, il n'était pas sorti avec tant de filles que ça. Et il n'en avait aimé aucune. Il était sorti avec elles comme par habitude. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur qui battait, les mains qui tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais vu de pluie d'étoile non plus, mais James disait lui non plus, même avec Lily. Un jour, il aurait vouloir ce que ça faisait, être amoureux. Il était souvent entouré mais il se sentait parfaitement seul. Pathétique, non ?


	11. Kreattur

Kreattur

Il était là, toujours, dans l'ombre de sa maîtresse adorée. Sirius ne pouvait pas dire qu'il berçait son enfance, il participait à ce cauchemar, plutôt. L'elfe de maison ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ça avait été réciproque dès le début. Il était là, il rapportait ses moindres faits et gestes, il le surveillait, ainsi que le lui avait demandé la femme qui se disait sa mère. Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle Sirius enviait cet être. Regulus. Kreattur n'avait jamais manqué d'être à ses côtés, jusqu'au dernier instant. Lui avait pu le soutenir. Pas Sirius. Son propre frère.


	12. Lune

Lune

Chaque mois, c'était le même rituel. Chaque mois, Remus partait, seul, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Sirius exécrait ces pleines lunes. Il les avait en horreur. C'était un véritable supplice. Son ami qui revenait en lambeaux, son âme qui se déchirait un peu plus à chaque transformation. Il ne pouvait tolérer cette douleur. Elle lui brûlait le cœur. Il ne pouvait admettre que son ami souffre autant,qu'il se rabaisse. Cette lueur de résignation dans ses yeux. Il ne voyait pas à quel point il était formidable. Il aurait voulu le lui crier. Il avait fini par le lui aboyer.


	13. Moto

Moto

Il l'avait achetée pour quelques poignées de livres à un vendeur pas très net. Elle était belle. Elle était rouge vif. Elle ne fonctionnait pas encore très bien mais il y veillait. Il passait ses journées, son torse nu offert au soleil, à la bricoler, sifflotant doucement, le sourire aux lèvres. À présent, quand il la démarrait, le moteur ronronnait, elle rutilait sous les rayons de luminosité. Il était même parvenu à l'ensorceler pour qu'elle vole. En la chevauchant, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'il était libre comme les airs, qu'il pouvait s'enfuir. Qu'il vivait, enfin.


	14. Nuit

Nuit

Il est certaines nuits pendant lesquelles Sirius dormait peu. Pas nécessairement celles de virées dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais il ne pouvait pas rater l'une des soirées des Gryffondors. C'était une trop belle occasion de s'amuser et de se saouler. Bizarrement, il avait toujours un peu de mal à suivre le cours du lundi matin. Surtout que cette année, c'était Histoire de la Magie. Et Binns était aussi ennuyeux qu'il en avait l'air. Il ne comptait plus les bleus qu'il avait reçus aux côtes, de James, à cause d'un réveil brutal. De toute façon, Remus prenait des notes pour lui.


	15. Ordre

Ordre

Quand l'Ordre du Phénix avait été mis en place, Sirius n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il était des causes pour lesquelles il valait la peine de se battre. Il était des causes pour lesquelles il valait la peine de mourir. Il y aurait mis toute son énergie, il se serait donné, sans condition. Il avait l'espoir fou qu'un jour, le monde changerait. Finalement, durant toutes ces années, il n'avait donné que sa maison. Et sa vie. Il s'était peu battu, mais il l'avait fait jusqu'au bout, sans remords. Il ne vivait qu'à travers l'Ordre. Il n'avait survécu que pour lui.


	16. Prison

Prison

Il avait d'abord été prisonnier de l'affreuse maison de ses parents, prisonnier de sa famille. Ensuite, il avait connu Azkaban. Il n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire cette prison-là. Elle changeait quiconque entrait. Il avait connu la terreur. Il avait côtoyé la folie. Il avait apprivoisé la solitude. Il s'était enveloppé d'ennui. Il en aurait hurlé de dépit. Enfin, il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Une partie de son âme y était restée, mais il avait réussi. Pour se faire avoir encore, emprisonné dans un masque de joie. Il avait passé sa vie entre des barreaux, de métal ou de fumée.


	17. Quidditch

Quidditch

Ce sport était le plus beau que Sirius ait jamais connu. Ça n'était pas la sensation de cette batte entre ses mains pour défendre son équipe. C'était à peine l'idée des matchs qui l'enthousiasmait. Non, ça, il pouvait le trouver dans d'autres sports. Ce qui le faisait vibrer, c'était de voler. La vitesse. Il était libre. Sans attaches. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. L'air se fendait sur son passage, tentant de le retenir sans jamais oser l'accrocher vraiment. La pluie le fouettait quand il résistait. Les gouttelettes d'eau se déposaient sur son visage. Les nuages pleuraient sur son épaule.


	18. Rapace

Rapace

Pour Sirius, Buck était bien plus qu'un rapace. Bien plus qu'un hippogriffe. Il avait été son compagnon d'infortune. Il avait été condamné injustement, comme lui. Il avait été banni, comme lui. Condamné plus radicalement que lui mais qui emmené vers le même enfer. Tous deux s'étaient enfuis. Tous deux avaient ri au nez de ce monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Il avait vécu à ses côtés pendant tant de mois qu'il ne saurait dire à présent qui était l'homme et qui était la bête. Il était juste là. Il lui avait sauvé la vie par sa présence. Fidèle. Indomptable.


	19. Serpentard

Serpentard

S'il y avait une maison qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était sans conteste celle-ci. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Quand il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il en aurait sauté de joie, si ça n'avait pas dû faire tomber par terre le choixpeau. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être envoyé dans la maison maudite. Il se faisait un devoir d'exécrer toutes les personnes qui y étaient. En particulier sa propre famille. Puis, Regulus y fut envoyé. L'heure des choix arriva. Il y perdit son innocence. Le monde n'était pas noir ou blanc. Vert ou rouge. Bon ou mauvais.


	20. Transformation

Transformation

Cet aspect, c'était son échappatoire. Quand il s'était transformé pour la première fois, ses amis lui avaient dit qu'il en avait les allures, même humain. À présent, il le sentait de toutes les fibres de son être, il était canidé autant qu'humain. Il sentait les muscles rouler sous sa fourrure, il aimait se rouler dans l'herbe, s'ébrouer après un bain dans le lac. Grâce à ça, il se sentait libre. Grâce à ça, il avait pu aider son ami à supporter ses nuits douloureuses. Grâce à ça, il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie ensuite. Il y devait sa vie.


	21. Univers

_Je suis désolée, j'ai abandonné ce recueil bien trop longtemps, et la fanfiction en général également. On va recommencer doucement avec des recueils que j'ai déjà terminés en écriture... Et j'espère que vous me suivrez dans le reste des aventures..._

Univers

Ils étaient dans leur bulle tous les quatre. Ils ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient amis tout simplement. Et ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'on pouvait se reposer sur eux, si besoin. D'ailleurs, jamais Sirius n'aurait laissé une de ses conquêtes percer cet univers. Lily, ça n'était pas pareil, elle était leur amie, elle s'entendait si bien avec Remus, et puis, c'était le coup au cœur de James. Mais il y avait une chose qui énervait vraiment Sirius. C'était quand ils se mettaient à s'embrasser en oubliant le reste. Là, Peter, Remus et lui faisaient carrément tapisserie. Diablement agaçant.


	22. Véracrasse

Véracrasse

Non, vraiment, qui pouvait aimer ces créatures horribles ? Les étudier était d'un ennui profond. Mais ils avaient un avantage, un seul, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas connu. Seuls les Maraudeurs l'avaient remarqué. En effet, un véracrasse est horriblement gluant. Parfait pour une blague de mauvais goût envers un certain Serpentard. C'est ainsi que plusieurs fois, on entendit des cris dans la Grande Salle pour cause de véracrasse dans des spaghettis ou dans des vêtements, grâce à la complicité des elfes de maison. Au souvenir de ces blagues, Sirius trouvait maintenant les cours de soins aux créatures magiques bien plus drôles.


	23. Walburga

Walburga

Petit, il n'avait pas compris. Pas compris pourquoi sa mère ne le serrait pas dans ses bras. Pas compris pourquoi elle restait froide quand elle le complimentait. Pas compris pourquoi elle l'encensait quand elle ne semblait pas l'aimer. Plus tard, elle avait semblé le haïr réellement. Elle l'avait rayé de leur famille. Elle ne l'avait pas jeté à la porte mais presque. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle représentait. Pour ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. Quand Madame Potter l'avait accueilli, il l'avait lui aussi rayée de sa vie, sans regrets.


	24. Xérès

Xérès

Ils étaient tous assis sur le lit de James. Ils avaient fermé les rideaux, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour ne pas tomber, et Remus avait jeté un sort de silence. Peter avait distribué des petits verres dans lesquels Sirius avait versé une substance d'une teinte orangée.

« Prêts ? » avait-il lancé.

Tous avaient acquiescé avant d'avaler rapidement le contenu de leur verre. Les grimaces, les toussotements, les rires, s'étaient enchaînés. Ils avaient quatorze ans. Ils venaient de goûter à l'alcool, le vrai. Et ça n'était pas leur meilleure réussite. Plus tard peut-être aimeraient-ils ce breuvage immonde.


	25. Yeux

Yeux

En entrant dans les ruines encore fumantes, la première chose qu'il remarqua furent deux yeux. D'un vert profond, un vert qui lui rappelait douloureusement ceux d'une autre. Quand il prit ce petit être dans ces bras, il fut happé par ce regard. Ces deux orbes mangeaient le visage du petit garçon. S'ébrouant, il prit conscience que cette petite chose enveloppée dans un linge était son filleul. Qu'il était à présent sa seule vraie famille. Et qu'il devrait l'abandonner à son tour. C'était peut-être ce qui le rendait le plus malheureux. Un jour, il le retrouverait. Et ne le quitterait plus.


	26. Zygomatiques

_Et enfin le dernier drabble, pour clore ce recueil... Merci à tous de l'avoir suivi !_

Zygomatiques

Son rire. Son sourire. C'était ce dont les gens se souvenaient le mieux. Ce qui restait gravé dans leur mémoire. Ce rire qui éclatait soudainement, comme une bulle de savon, qui explosait dans le silence d'une pièce. Ce sourire charmeur ou celui qui augurait un mauvais coup. Le sourire dont il ne se paraît qu'avec ses amis. Ce bonheur qui transperçait par tous les pores de sa peau. Cette beauté qui émanait de son visage lui était entièrement due. Sur sa tombe, il aurait voulu qu'on marque « Rire pour ne pas pleurer ». Sa vie entière dans une phrase.


End file.
